mitologia hetaliana
by lovely rrh
Summary: Esta historia tendrá Pruaus , Usuk,Spamano ,blablabla esas son las parejas desididas hasta ahorita pero pensaré en agregar más .Todas las historias son a base de mitologia improvisada por su awesome servidora ,espero les agrade kesesesese
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno ,un día en el que casi no teníamos clases una de mis amigas estaba muy aburrida y comencé a improvisar una historia, las historias que aquí yoy a escribir no es la misma,pero es que me inspiré (que loco me inspiro en mi propia historia ),bueno suele suceder :3 , ese día terminé como mamá de mis amigas por que llegaron a escuchar la historia que estaba improvisando aun que al final por causa del tiempo no pude terminarla , tal vez algún día la escriba aquí utilizando los personajes de hetalia o tal vez utilizando personajes de otra serie.**

**Pero ya es demasiada charla AQUÍ ESTÁ LA HISTORIA.**

**Pruaus **

* * *

Hace muchos años cuando todo lo que hoy creemos fantasía era visto diariamente en la antigüedad, aquella época donde la magia se revelaba con tranquilidad ante todos , cuando los hombres lobos no eran afectados por la luna llena , cuando los demonios salían mostrandoce sin necesidad de tantas mascaras , cuando los vampiros...los vampiros no han cambiado mucho en realidad , pero eso no importa,lo que realmente importa es por qué si anteriormente todos ellos salían por las calles mezclandose con los humanos , ¿por qué no lo hacen más ?, ¿aun existen?, y si existen ,¿en donde están?.

-Yo tengo una duda - exclamó un pequeño niño levantando su mano interrumpiendo el relato de la joven mujer- si todas las criaturas tuvieron cambios ¿por qué los vampiros no?-.

-Son criaturas muy misteriosas, aun más que los propios demonios-.

-Yo leí que los vampiros y demonios son parientes muy cercanos- dijo una niña desde su lugar-.

-Si, lo son- aclaró la joven - Ahora sigamos con el relato-.

-OK- gritaron al unisono todos los niños-.

-Muy bien,pero me gustaría saber con que inicio,¿vampiros?,¿hombres lobo?,¿demonios?-.

-¡Vampiros,Vampiros!-.

La mujer dibujó una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro regalandosela a los niños que la miraban completamente emocionados para que de esa manera pudiera continuar con el relato.

En el antiguo mundo vivían vampiros ; criaturas que se alimentan de la vida de un humano , no atacan a cualquier persona ,no, atacaban a aquellos humanos que poseían un corazón puro pues su sangre tenía un mejor sabor. En un pueblo pequeño al este de alemania se cuenta la historia de un joven austriaco que visitaba a su abuela quien era ;amable pero muy estricta , de ahí había sacado el amor por la música , el orden y la serenidad y la compostura ante todo tipo de situación y sobre todo el refinamiento junto con el porte de un príncipe a pesar de que no era más que un simple chico de pueblo . A su llegada al lugar todo se encontraba cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche , envuelto en el silencio , sin una sola alma en el camino . Sólo. Comenzó a caminar desde la estación con una gran mochila en su espalda , ya hacía tanto tiempo que no llegaba a visitar a su abuela que ahora todo parecía tan tétrico , escalofriante ; la última vez que había llegado a ese lugar había sido cando tenía nueva años. A pesar de que el joven austriaco tenía incontables virtudes , tenía un gran defecto y es que era demasiado fácil que este se perdiera y aun que el lugar no era muy grande, ya se había perdido.

Al llegar al cruce de varios caminos comenzó a dudar bastante respecto a donde debería ir , de pronto el joven se tropezó con una piedra del camino que lo iso caer estrepitosamente haciendo que sus lentes cayeran en otro lugar muy lejos de él . En el intento de buscar sus lentes comenzó a gatear como si fuera un bebé , sus manos encontraron los zapatos de alguien más , un joven albino; alto , fornido , cabello plateado y alborotado , ojos carmesí. El hombre albino se arrodilló para estar a la altura del moreno colocando sus lentes en sus ojos , al sentir el toque con su piel se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un corazón puro - talvéz no el más puro que laguna vez haya sentido , pero lo era-, lo miró con una sonrisa maliciosa terminando todo para el joven de lentes.

-¿Fin?- preguntó con desilusión una niña -.

-Si...¿no fue de su agrado?-.

-Es que esperabamos algo más emocionante -replicó-.

-Lo siento pero esa es toda la historia , además , ya es hora de que se vallan , sus padres ya están aquí -.

Sin decir más los niños comenzaron a retirarse del lugar hasta que todos se fueron dejando a la cuenta cuentos "sola" , pero lo que ella no sabía es que una joven muchacha de aproximadamente 15 años siempre se escabullía para escuchar sus historias y salia cuando ya nadie estaba cerca.

-Quiero escuchar toda la historia- se escuchó la voz de un joven castaño con un rulito bastante peculiar sorprendiendo a la mujer-.

-Lo siento pero ya terminamos-.

-¿Eh?,¿por qué?, yo quiero seguir escuchando *solloso*-.

-Está bien , tranquilo- dijo accediendo al final -.

Las manos del austriaco se encontraron con los zapatos de alguien más , un albino; alto ,fornido, cabello plateado y alborotado y ojos carmesí.Aquel muchacho se agachó a la altura del músico colocando sus lentes en sus ojos, en el toque con su piel se dio cuenta de que su corazón era puro e iso que deseara beber de sus sangre , pero algo lo detuvo , eran esos ojos violetas , cabello color chocolate , aquel rulito que desafiaba la fuerza de la gravedad , ese cuerpo esbelto y elegante; y sobre todo aquel cuello , delgado , fino , tan suculento ,todo eso había sido lo más hermoso que alguna vez vio en su eterna existencia , la belleza del músico lo embelesó por completo haciéndolo realizar un acto que nunca había hecho ... dejarlo vivir.

-Gracias- exclamó rompiendo el silencio el ojivioleta -.

- de nada- sonrió el albino que dejó ver sus colmillos , lo cual sorprendió al austriaco pero se mantuvo inmutable-.

-¿Te has lastimado señorito?-.

-¿Señorito?-exclamó indignado-mi nombre es Rodrerich Eldestein , no señorito así que con su permiso me retiro, gracias por su ayuda -.

_No hay nada mejor que la sangre de un señorito de corazón puro , keseseses ~_

Después de haber caminado cinco pasos el joven de lentes se detuvo sin saber a donde ir comenzando a arrepentirse de lo que estaba apunto de hacer, no era su costumbre pedir ayuda y mucho menos a un extraño, pero debido a que el tren se había retrasado y debido a su talento para perderse ya se había retrasado bastante y si algo odiaba en esta vida era llegar retrasado..

-¿Perdido señorito?- decía mientras miraba el mal gesto que le hacía el moreno - Keseses ~ puedo ayudarlo a llegar a casa joven Rodrerich-.

-N..no necesito tu ayuda -.

_quien se cree para hablarme de esa manera_

-¿Estás seguro Roddy?¿eh?-preguntaba en un tono malicioso mientras con una mano sostenía su cintura y con la otra acariciaba su cuello- Vamos Roddy ¿planeas acaso seguir perdido toda la noche? - se acercaba a su oido haciendo que el otro se ruborizaba- Sabes que necesitas mi ayuda ...- comenzó a lamer el cuello del austriaco haciendo que se estremeciera-.

-Q..¿qué estás haciendo?-replicaba desviando la mirada del albino -.

-Nada,tan solo pregunto-mordía su oreja estremeciendolo más donde inebitablemente esbozó una sonrisa al ver dicha reacción - ¿ Y bien Roddy?¿me dejarás ayudarte?-preguntaba apretandolo entre sus brazos-.

-Necesito llegar a la casa de Rita Eldestein-respondió con una voz temblorosa-.

-Eso imaginé por tu apellido - lo soltó- Si alguna vez quieres salir a charlar con alguien por la noche entonces sal de casa y procura perderte y entonces mi awesome presencia te encontrará -se despidió haciendo una reverencia y al instante la puerta de la casa del frente se abrió mostrando a una viejecita con una vela encendida en la mano-.

-Rodrerich , ¿qué horas son esta de llegar?-.

-Abuela-volteó a donde se encontraba el albino pero ya se había ido-Lo siento-.

sin más nada el joven músico entro a la casa de su abuela intentando no pensar en el albino , todo había sido tan rápido tan misterioso , el frío toque de su piel .sus ojos carmesí , su sonrisa maliciosa , su desordenado cabello , aquellos colmillos largos y filosos ,y esa voz ronca aun podía sentir como se sintió cuando lo tocó , el suspiro en su cuello . Recordarlo provocaba que su cuerpo se estremeciera y no tuvo más remedio que quitarse las sabanas de encima ya que su cuerpo estaba muy caliente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano para bajar a desayunar con su abuela ,quien ya había preparado el desayuno.

-¡guten Morgen!-(buenos días) saludó la abuela-.

-¡guten Morgen!-respondió-.

Ambos comenzaron a comer pero Roddy seguía pensando en el albino y eso lo irritaba y aun que intentó pensar en otras cosas por alguna razón no pudo , la duda lo mataba así que esperó a que su abuela terminara para poder preguntarle.

_esos colmillos,esos ojos no eran los de una persona normal...tal vez..._

-Abuela,¿conoces a todos los del pueblo verdad?-.

-Es un pueblo pequeño todos nos conocemos,¿por qué?-

-Es que cuando llegué yo ...-.

-Te perdiste- dijo avergonzando al ojivioleta-.

-Si. Pero en la intersección de caminos apareció un joven albino arrogante y que fue muy molesto .Además tiene algo que es mio y lo quiero de vuelta-.

-Mmmm... muchacho arrogante-susurró- hay muchos con esas características,¿como lucía físicamente?-.

-Era alto, musculoso (aun que o tanto), cabello plateado y completamente desordenado , una sonrisa muy altanera y unos ojos color carmesí ...también llevaba con sigo una cruz de hierro -la abuela se congeló ante lo ultimo-.

-¿Qué fue lo que te robó?-preguntó serena-.

-El pañuelo de mamá-

Aquel pañuelo había sido de su madre y lo único ,junto con una fotografía , que había podido salvar el día en el que había quedado huérfano de ambos padres ese pañuelo guardaba la fotografía en el que se mostraba a los tres como una familia feliz;mamá,papá e hijo ,la abuela sabía cuanto significaba para él pero el austriaco era el último recuerdo vivo que quedaba de su hijo y no iba a permitir que algo le sucediera.

-Deberías olvidarte de eso ya-.

-¿por qué?-.

-Porque no lo volverás a ver de nuevo, la persona (cosa) que estás buscando no es humano -.

-was ist dann?-(entonces qué es)-.

-creo que sabes lo que es ,su existencia no es ningún misterio, promete me que no saldrás a buscarlo-.

-lo prometo-respondió cruzando los dedos por debajo de la mesa-.

_un vampiro,cuento de niños o tal vez no _

Esperó a que la noche llegara y a que su abuela durmiera ,todo era tan simple lo único que tenía que hacer era salir a perderse lo cual no era nada difícil para él . Caminó y caminó hasta llegar a un lago donde esperó bajo un árbol, la noche era fresca .Ya habían transcurrido los minutos y nada. Así que desesperado decidió irse a casa pero al dar el primer paso no sabía por donde regresar,tantas posibilidades y de ninguna estaba seguro , ahora sí estaba perdido.

-¡Fantástico!-se replicó a si mismo-.

-Keseseses~ ¿Perdido?-se escucho una voz ronca a lo lejos-Señorito no creí que realmente salieras a verme-.

-Viene porque tienes algo que es mio-.

-¿Ernsthaft?-(en serio)- ,¿te refieres a un pañuelo blanco bordado con un cisne?-.

-y una foto-.

-no, no lo e visto-

-devuélveme ambas cosas-ordenó serio-.

-Keseseses~ no es fácil negociar con un vampiro -sonrió mostrando sus colmillos- tendrás que ganarlo-se acercó al músico tomándolo de la cintura-Si lo quieres de vuelta tendrás que darme algo tuyo,solo tuyo,algo que no hayas dado a alguien más-.

-¿Me estás pidiendo mi alma?-.

-No,no,no,no,no confundas. A mi no me sirve de nada tu alma-.

-Tsk...¿entonces qué quieres?-.

-Te lo dije Roddy -dijo para después recorrer con su lengua el cuello del moreno-Algo que jamás le has entregado a alguien más-soltó al joven alejándose de él-.

-¿a donde vas?-.

-Ya va a amanecer-.

-No querrás que te queme el sol-sonrió-.

- Kesesese~ el sol no me afecta ,tan solo llegaré tarde para una cena -.

-¡Espera!-ordenó-No es justo que solo tu sepas mi nombre ¿cuál es el tuyo?-.

-Gilbert Beildmitch -(o como se escriba) respondió haciendo una reverencia- Por cierto , si quieres llegar a tu casa toma el camino de la izquierda- finalmente desapareció-.

-Gilbert...ah- susurró-.

Etwas, das nicht jemand anders gegeben hat, etwas, das ich nur gehören zu meinem

_(algo que no le haya dado a nadie más, algo que solo me pertenezca a mi _ )

El músico salía todas las noches a perderse para poder realizar el intercambio con Gilbert;sin embargo todavía no había encontrado nada que lo satisfaciera los días,las semanas pasaron y poco apoco fue olvidando que quería recuperar el pañuelo ,algo dentro de él había sucedido,ahora se había convertido en su capricho aquel vampiro necio ,arrogante,sin modales,había que domesticarlo y él sería quien lo hiciera . A pesar de todo no se dio cuenta de que era lo que realmente sentía , no era un sentimiento de querer ser el domador de un león, el amo del perro salvaje,era el sentimiento de amar fue hasta dos meses después que se enteraría de lo que realmente sentía ,cuando su abuela falleciera a causa de su débil corazón ,sucedió tan rápido . Conocía a su abuela y ella no le gustaba que la gente llorara y mucho menos que fuera por su causa ,quería que la cremaran y eso hizo .

Al caer la noche Rodrerich no salió de casa ;estaba triste,se sentía solo ,algo le faltaba ,tampoco salió las noches siguientes.

Gilbert,quien si admitía que amaba al músico , comenzó a preocuparse y decidió salir a buscarlo a su propia casa, tocó la puerta ,el moreno atendió al llamado y entonces sus ojos tristes volvieron a brillar al ver al dueño de sus pensamientos , no había pasado ni un segundo en el que hubiera dejado de pensar en Gilbert y aun después de la muerte de su abuela el recuerdo del vampiro lo mantenía en pie.

-¿puedo pasar?-preguntó haciendo que el de lentes abriera la puerta permitiendole entrada-.

-Vine a verte ya que no has ido a visitarme-.

-No he ido a verte porque...-fue interrumpido por Gilbert quien lo abrazó ,lentamente el moreno le fue devolviendo el gesto-.

-Lo sé-tomándolo delicadamente por la barbilla hizo que lo mirara-¿aun quieres esa fotografía y el pañuelo?-

_¿Fotografía?...es verdad, todo este tiempo había querido era recuperar los pero en un punto del camino perdí mi objetivo. Ja, parece que lo único que se hacer bien a demás de tocar el piano es perder cosas...¿perder?, Gilbert es lo único ahora que no quiero perder, a pesar de que es lo que es ¿qué quiero de ti?_

-¿Roddy?-.

El moreno tomó por la nuca al albino acercándolo a él ,posando sus labios sobre los del vampiro ,besándolo tímidamente, así que Gilbert lo acercó más a su cuerpo y profundizó el beso haciendo sonrojar al músico quien se quedaba sin aire , se separaron por la falta de oxígeno , lo recostó en el sofá desabotonando la camisa del austriaco haciéndolo temblar,saboreando cada parte de él ,cada gemido , aquellos ojos que brillaban al verlo eran realmente lo más hermoso que alguna vez vio en su larga existencia , la delicada y suave piel que tocaba era lo mejor que alguna vez sintió y todo junto era lo más perfecto en el mundo . Abriendo las piernas del ojivioleta, "luchando" contra la débil fuerza para poder al final poseer lo , sin más nada, de una sola estocada el vampiro penetró con fuerza arrancándole un gemido de dolor a su nuevo amante llenando sus ojos de lágrimas , moviéndose adelante y atrás una y otra vez ; se volvían uno , sus gemidos de placer dejaban a un lado a los de dolor y sus lágrimas llenaban la habitación alcanzando ambos el éxtasis .

~Dolor~

El vampiro cayó encima del joven de lentes sin hacerle daño ,besando su cuello hacía tanto que no se sentía así, tan cansado tan feliz, tan amado.

~Placer~

Había sido la primera vez del músico ,un joven de 19 años ,quien nunca había estado con una mujer y ahora quien se había llevado su virginidad ,marcando le el corazón había sido un ser impuro ,un ser que no era humano ;sin embargo, amaba al ser impuro que lo abrazaba y besaba gentilmente.

~Se vuelven uno convirtiéndose en amor~

Gilbert sacó una caja de madera entregándosela al austriaco ,el joven la abrió ,era su tesoro.

-*sonrisa*-te lo devuelvo-.

-Pero, ¿por qué ?-.

-El trato era que me darías algo tuyo y que nunca le hubieras entregado a nadie más y entonces yo te devolvería lo que querí í está-.

El músico se sonrojo ,sus pensamientos se llenaron de la cara de vampiro ,esa imagen ,esa cara que hacía al penetrarlo ,lleno de placer...de amor.

-¿M..mi... vir..ginidad?-tartamudeo-.

-Keseseses~ No, señorito ¿así que eso era lo que pensabas?.No, no fue eso , ok si, pero me refería a tu corazón -.

-Gilbert-dijo abrazando la espalada de su amado -.

-¿Si?-.

-Quiero estar contigo para siempre-.

-Y aun que yo quiera lo mismo ,no puedes, eres mortal,eres humano-.

-Lo sé ,por eso , por favor convierte me en vampiro-.

-No puedo-.

-¿Por qué no?-.

-Si hago eso entonces te condenaré a una vida llena de oscuridad ,ser vampiro no es tan divertido ,tendrás que pelear por la comida ,luchar con los cambios que tendrás no quiero mancharte más de lo que ya he hecho -.

-No me importa, mientras estés conmigo entonces no me importará-.

-Roddy-.

-Por esa razón ...-calló-.

_porque eres lo más importante para mi _

-Porque eres lo más importante para mi .Debo o preguntarte si estás seguro de esto porque ya no habrá vuelta atrás- Rodrerich se sorprendió era como si leyera su mente-.

-Estoy seguro-.

Con esto último Gilbert le causó la muerte a su amado volviéndolo una cosa como él ,un vampiro. Se dice que diez décadas después atacaron a ambos vampiros atacándolos con estacas causándoles la muerte.

Fin.

-¿Ve~? ¿por qué?, que triste ,aun después de que serían amigos para siempre -exclamó el castaño en la habitación-.

-Bueno ,aun para los vampiros llega el final . ¿Cuántos años tienes?-.

-Se supone que tengo 17, ve~ -respondió con una sonrisa-.

-¿se...supone?-.

-Vaya historia-exclamó un joven bien parecido desde la entrada -Lo siento pero debo llevarmelo ahora y me disculpo si es que causó problemas . Ven aquí- el castaño respondió al llamado del joven -Te espera afuera-.

-Gracias por la historia-se despidió de la muchacha-.

-De nada-.

-Por cierto, no fue así-.

-¿Disculpa?-.

-EL final, la parte en la que Rodrerich le pide a Gilbert "ser amigos para siempre" comprendo porque no dijiste la verdad pero el final no fue así. A quien atravesaron con la estaca fue a Gilbert , pero era demasiado viejo para ser afectado con cosas tan infantiles como esas ,en cuanto a Rodrerich,mató a todos los que se atrevieron molestarlos quedando al final solo una niña , él le pidió a ella que a cambio de no matarla entonces que dijera que la muerte de aquellos hombres no fue en vano y que lograron matar a aquella criaturas inmundas. La niña aceptó-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-.

-Porque... soy historiador-.

-No tienes pinta de historiador y además te ves muy joven para serlo-.

-Ya veo y de qué tengo porte-.

-De músico, tal vez pianista-.

-El piano es mi instrumento favorito- sonrió- Adiós-.

-Adiós-.

La mujer apagó las luces dejando todo en penumbra cerrando las puertas del lugar.

-*sonrisa*- Así que aquí estabas Rodrerich Eldestein ,el vampiro más imprudente que he conocido . Y pensar que volvería a saber de ustedes en un lugar como este ,parece que por fin sus historias se vuelven interesantes-.

* * *

**Lo que Feliciano escuchó cuando la cuenta cuentos contó la noche de pasión que el Albino y el músico pasaron.**

El albino abrazó con fuerza al joven músico la perdida de su abuela había sido demasiado para él.

-Gilbert...ya no me queda nada-habló dejando rodar lágrimas de sus ojos-.

-Roddy...puedo liberarte de este sufrimiento si quieres-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Entrégame tu corazón -.

-Entrgamelo y te volveré vampiro .Tu y yo seremos compañeros por toda la eternidad hasta que alguien nos extermine -

-Seamos amigos por siempre -.

* * *

La cuenta cuentos pensó : "_No puedo manchar la mente de este joven parece tan puro _". Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos ...

* * *

-Mmmm. Lud?-

-¿Si?-.

-¿Recueras cuando Rodrerich se volvió vampiro?-.

-¿Ah?,Claro que lo recuerdo , cómo olvidar lo si mi hermano estuvo hablando sobre eso todo un mes ,diciendolo todo con lujo de detalle - respondió pintando sus mejillas de un lijero rosa-.

-Eso imaginé -.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-.

-Por nada-.

* * *

** Yei ,estoy muy felíz de por fin poder publicar este primer capitulo es que a mi no me dejan escribir en la computadora de nada,nada, y bueno mucho menos sobre esto y lo pero es que no tengo mi propia computadora y ps hay batallo además de que me dejan sin internet de vez en cuando . Empecé este capi y espero poder terminar todos ,aun que estoy muy segura de meter el Spamano , no lo estoy tanto del Gerita nosé , si a tí te gustó este primer capitulo entonces dime por favor si es que quieres el Gerita porque el siguiente será del Usuk y después Spamano . Muchas gracias por leer y bueno esta historia es de mi propia imaginación espero haya gustado y por favor comenten ,comenten,comenten keseseses~ que mi awesome yo estará más feliz si lo haces .Se haceptan jitomatasos , Cebollasos , Chilasos y de paso un pico de gallo jejeje . Gracias ~ XD**


	2. Chapter 2 USxUk

**Bien siguiente capitulo , no escribo mucho porque quiero que lean así que disfruten aun que no antes sin decir que la idea es originalmente mía menos los personajes ¡Lean!**

* * *

Muchos dicen que Inglaterra es un lugar mágico y no es de extrañarse debido a que en la antigüedad un mago bastante talentoso , leal a la reina ,creó la famosa rosa roja de una manera muy interesante. El mago no era malo pero su carácter tsundere lo hacía parecer de esa manera ,él era esbelto, ojos esmeraldas , cabello lacio y de color trigo , y unas cejas bastante pobladas , una cara joven que aparentaba tener 19 años , tan buen mozo, tan guapo, tan sexy , tan,tan,tan...*baba*.

-Señorita ¿se encuentra bien?-preguntó una mujer preocupada por la cuenta cuentos -.

-Sí, lo siento me perdí en mis propios pensamientos -.

Como decía , un mago buen mozo y completamente talentoso, siguiendo a la reina como un perro. Un día le fue encomendada una misión : encontrar el regalo perfecto para la reina puesto que se acercaba su cumpleaños ,y como era de esperarse este aceptó . Día y noche trabajó duro para encontrar algo digno de su majestad ;sin embargo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos no había encontrado o creado nada que fuera digno .Nada. Cayó en desesperación . Para poder tranquilizarse un poco salió a caminar un rato por el bosque recostándose sobre las flores bajo la sombra de un árbol. Pero alguien seguía al mago .

-En dos meses más será el cumpleaños de su majestad y no he encontrado nada. Daría lo que fuera por no defraudarla-.

La luz que iluminaba el día fue desapareciendo , todo comenzó a bañarse de oscuridad , no podía ver nada así que chasqueando sus dedos hizo que una flama apareciera flotando en el aire mostrando frente a él una cara, un rubio de ojos azules con un aura negra alrededor de él.

-Esto explica porque había un irritable olor a azufre que asfixiaba mis pulmones. Un maldito demonio-.

-Un maldito demonio ¿ah?, que cruel de tu parte ... Mago cejudo-.

-¡Qué dijiste idiotaaa!-replicó molesto-.

-Hahahahaa Mago cejudo-repitió-.

-Miserable criatura inmunda ¡te enseñaré a respetar !-.

-No es necesario. De todas manera no vine aquí para pelear , no planeo cansarme -.

-¿A qué has venido ?-.

-Vaya , ¿podrías ser menos cortante?-.

-No-.

-*suspiro*- He venido porque te he estado observando desde hace mucho tiempo y parece que tienes problemas así que pensé en ayudarte-.

-¿por qué?-.

-lo dijiste tu mismo : "haría lo que fuera", para mi esas son mis propias palabras mágicas para volverme misericordioso aun si es con un mago-.

-Un demonio ayudando a un mago . Suena interesante pero el cobro por tus honorarios es demasiado alto para mi-.

-No pediré tu alma si es lo que piensas-.

-Si no es eso entonces ¿qué podría querer alguien como tu?-.

-Seré directo y honesto contigo . Te he estado observando por mucho tiempo , tu magia tu forma de usarla es escalofriante pero es tu carácter el que me atrae-.

-¿?-.

-Te ayudaré a cambio de que tengas sexo conmigo -declaro haciendo que el mago se paralizara ante aquella proposición sintiendo como si un rayo atravesara todo su cuerpo-.

-¡¿Estás loco?!-.

-El famoso mago Arthur Kirkland le tiene miedo a una proposición tan misericordiosa-.

-¡¿Misericordiosa?!-replicó molesto-.

-Creí que amabas a la joven reina - decía tomándolo de la cintura - Creí que debido al amor que le tenías "harías lo que fuera" justo como dijiste - habló acercándose hacia sus labios hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ellos- Además no sería tu primera vez ,lamentablemente , aun que ha pasado tanto tiempo que estoy seguro estará tan estrecho ahora - dijo incomodando al mago-.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-.

-Te lo dije - recostó al ojoverde entre las flores- Te he estado observando por mucho tiempo. Hace años caminando por los bosques de escocia miré a un pequeño niño siendo entrenado por su hermano mayor , el niño cometió un error y tuvo que pagar. Desde entonces te he seguido - dicho lo ultimo el demonio besó los labios del mago-.

-*lo separó*- Ni siquiera me has ayudado y ya estás cobrando un trabajo que ni siquiera has hecho-.

-¿Aceptas?-.

-Acepto-.

-Has hecho un trato con Alfred F. Jones-.

Desde ese día ambos buscaron el regalo perfecto , librando batallas,trampas ,sin encontrar nada, pero una noche al mago se le ocurrió una brillante idea ; bajarle una estrella del cielo . Ante aquella idea Alfred se negó e intento explicarle que como demonio era casi imposible acercarse tanto al cielo pero el "casi" significaba que era difícil más no imposible por lo que Arthur hizo todo lo posible (en realidad le hizo un berrinche como si fuera un niñato pero como el demonio no tenía mucha autoridad ...) y terminó por que el demonio accediera.

Para poder llegar a tocar una estrella del cielo era necesario pelear con lo ángeles guardianes ,una pela dura. Pese a todos los intentos de los ángeles la pelea se volvía cada vez más dura , la pelea con un demonio era cansada pero la pelea contra un mago lo era aun más ;capaces de manipular el tiempo y el espacio ,controlar tu mente y tus movimientos ;sin embargo , Arthur y Alfred no la tenían fácil tampoco.

-¡Esto se vuelve cada vez más en una misión imposible !-exclamó el oji verde mientras intentaba mantener encerrados a un grupo de ángeles-.

-HAHAHAHA ,tal vez deberías de llamara Tom Cruse - respondió mientras atacaba a un ángel -.

-¡¿Quien rayos es ese tipo ?!-.

-¡Un actor bastante popular del siglo XXI él hizo las peliculas de "Misión Imposible"-.

-¡Pero si no estamos en el siglo XXI es más ni siquiera estamos cerca !-.

-¿Ah ? es cierto estamos en ...-antes de poder completar la frase un ángel logró atravesar con su flamante espada al demonio haciéndolo caer desde las alturas-.

-¡MALDICIÓN ALFREEEED!-.

Alfred comenzó a descender más rápido cayendo sobre un campo de rosas blancas manchandolas con un líquido espeso de color negro el cual aparentaba ser su sangre , el mago no tuvo más remedio que abandonar su idea de querer la estrella y dejar la batalla para ir tras su compañero, el corazón parecía estar a punto de salir de su lugar le angustiaba ver al demonio herido. Cuando llegó a ver a Alfred se dio cuenta de que la herida estaba sanando por lo que se tranquilizó haciendo que el trote de su corazón se calmara un poco.

-Podemos volver ya- exclamó Al recostado sobre las rosas manchadas-.

-...-.

-¿Qué ocurre?-.

Arthur bajó la mirada , apretaba los puños con gran fuerza ,temblaba del coraje ya era más que suficiente. Comenzó a quitarse la capa y la camisa que llevaba puesta mostrando las heridas que se había hecho en batalla , acto seguido comenzó a quitarle la ropa al demonio que tantos dolores de cabeza le había causado durante el tiempo en el que estuvieron juntos ; tocando su pecho , suave ,lento, gentilmente,se agachó a besar sus labios haciendo que Alfred no comprendiera que sucedía.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-.

-Te estoy pagando -.

-Pero no hemos bajado la estrella no se ha cumplido el trato todavía-.

-Para mi ya se cumplió-.

Ambos seres se dejaron llevar. Era cansado estar debajo así que el ojiazul decidió cambiar de posición con el menor en estatura , abriendo sus piernas , haciéndolo temblar, besando su cuello mientras que con sus dedos buscaba el punto ideal para hacerle sentir placer , metiendo un dedo , después dos e incluso tres asegurándose de que cuando entrara no lo fuera a lastimar . Los gemidos de Arthur excitaban cada vez más al rubio , tocándolo devolviendo sus besos ,se preguntaba porque llegaba tan lejos con una criatura tan impura pero no encontró respuesta, asfixiando sus pulmones con eses olor a azufre que ahora buscaba desesperadamente cuando antes lo repudiaba; Alfred fue penetrando lentamente al mago haciéndolo estrecho, se sentía tan bien.

-¡¿A qué ...agh...estás ¡Ah! jugando?!...más.. agh r..rá-pi...agh do - exclamó intentando no ahogarse con sus propios gemidos-.

Alfred comenzó a penetrarlo con más fuerza satisfaciendo los deseos masoquistas de su nuevo amante , mordiendo parte de su cuerpo , haciéndolo sangrar un poco , manchando con la misma sangre del mago las flores que él ya había manchado antes , mezclando los colores ; el blanco con el negro, el negro con el rojo , y el rojo con el blanco para finalmente mezclar los tres colores.

-M...más..¡Ah!,¡Ah!,rá...pido ¡Ah!-.

-¡Demonios Arthur eres todo un pervertido-.

-Cállate ¡AH! Idiota ...solo ...AGh AH-.

-No puedo oírte-.

-Has me tuyo-.

Al demonio no le costaba nada satisfacer los deseos del hombre de ojos esmeraldas así que lo hizo llegar al clímax , llenando su cuerpo de él , era tan placentero , ambos cayeron rendidos y Alfred se recostó a un lado de Arthur, abrasándolo , besando su frente.

-Te amé desde el primer día en que te vi- dijo el ojiazul completamente cansado-.

-Idiota-respondió sonriendo-.

-Tu manera de decir : también te amo es muy extraña-.

-*sonrisa*- pero aun no hemos encontrado nada para la reina-.

-Eso no es verdad-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-Mira allá- el mago se separó de los brazos de su amante mirando donde le había indicado y ahí estaba , tan bella y tan mágica-.

- Una ...¿Rosa Roja?-.

La rosa roja es una de las flores favoritas para los amantes ,significa amor , pasión ,te deseo, creada por una criatura regida por la pasión por la avaricia y un mago testarudo ,aguerrido y lleno de deseos; uniéndose así por el amor. La reina aceptó con gran alegría el regalo diciendo que era lo más hermoso que sus ojos vieron en cuanto al campo de rosas blancas donde habían caído se convirtió en un campo de rosas rojas.

-Que bella historia - exclamó otra de las mujeres-.

-Me alegra que les gustara-.

-Yo conozco a un chico llamado ARthur Kirkland , tal vez sea el mismo - hablo otra señora en silla de ruedas con una sonrisa en el rostro-.

-Eso es imposible es solo una leyenda- respondió la cuenta cuentos-.

-Tal vez - respondió la señora dirigiéndose al baño-.

Las demás comenzaron a salir del lugar entrando al final un joven de lentes , alto , fornido , rubio de ojos azules seguido por otro hombre de ojos verdes ,cabello lacio y color trigo , esbelto.

-Buenos días venimos a buscar a la señora Helen - hablo el de ojos esmeraldas-.

-Fue al baño hace unos segundos-.

-Iré a ver si se encuentra bien - exclamó el rubio que al igual que su compañero estaba vestido de enfermero-.

-¿Son sus encargados?-.

-Sí. Déjeme ayudarle - le dijo a la mujer tomando sus libros y llevándolos a la estantería que le señaló-.

-Gracias- respondió ruborizada- es usted británico ,¿cierto?-.

-Si, lo soy-.

- Lo imaginé por su acento y su caballerosidad-.

-Bien, ¡nosotros nos marchamos!- exclamó la señora siendo llevada por el hombre de lentes en su espalda -.

-¡Oye Alfred no seas imprudente!-.

-HAhahaha tranquilo-.

Los tres salieron de la biblioteca seguidos por la joven cuenta cuentos que cerró el lugar.

Escondida se encontraba la misma muchacha de antes escribiendo en un libro.

NOTA:Recordar visitar más seguido el Club Yaoi para mujeres solteronas.

-Cada vez sus historias se vuelven más interesantes. Eso me recuerda que ese demonio y Arthur deben pagar todavía , fue tan cansado limpiar su desastre aquel día-.

* * *

**Wi estoy tan feliz de poder escribir esto aun que siento que fue muy cortito y a pesar de que fue una historia escrita por mi creo que resultó ser bastante linda jajaa me diculpo enserio , hago una reverencia durmiente con mis intentos fallidos de ser graciosa -_- definitivamente me esforzaré más la proxima vez aun que no estoy muy segura de lograrlo y bien de ahí en fuera por favro si te gusto la historia plis comenta onegai y sientete libre de lanzarme tomatasos si quieres se que de las criticas se aprende muchos asi que son bien resividas . Antes de que se me olvide , la muchacha que sale escuchando a la cuenta cuentos es su awesome servidora keseseses~ (bueno tal vez no tan awesome ) y el papel que interpreta ... bueno ya luego lo sabrán por que estoy terminando el último capi de la historia para saber bien cuales parejas me faltarán es que el último capitulo serán cuando le pagen a la muchacha (lo que es justo) y será en una vida alterna . Bueno,bueno espero les haya gustado y ¡Comenten,comenten,comenten!**


	3. Chapter 3: Spamano

**Bien , he aquí el Spamano , que más me gustaría a mi poder publicar los capitulos más seguido pero el tiempo y la computadora no están a mi favor así que algunas veces serán capitulos muy seguido y otras tardaré más ,todo depende. Pero ahora lean,lean y lean ¡yei!.**

* * *

Era un día soleado ,agradable para ir a la alberca,los pájaros cantaban ,los niños corrían, los hombres bebían , otros estaban en la alberca y algunos otros preparaban carne asada;un día perfecto.

-¡Hey Cora, ven con nosotras!-gritó una mujer morena con un bikini puesto ,sentada junto a otras mujeres -.

-¡Voy!-. respondió feliz-.

-Ella es mi amiga Cora es diseñadora gráfica pero le gusta trabajar como cuenta cuentos-.

-Es solo un pasatiempo-.

-Es muy buena en eso, mira ellas son Ivette,Coco,Gala y Aiko-dijo señalando a cada una-Sabes,pensé que ya que estás aquí podrías contarnos una historia-.

-Eli,me encantaría pero no sé si ellas quieran-respondió apenada-.

-No,por favor nos encantaría-aclaró Ivette-.

-Está bien,¿de qué quieren que trate la historia?-.

-Vampiros-dijo Ivette-.

-Demonios-habló Gala-.

-Y yaoi- dijo la húngara-.

-¡Si!-exclamaron las tres amigas a excepción de aiko-.

-Parece que no estás de acuerdo-.

-En realidad no importa-.

-De acuerdo-.

Hace muchos años a los vampiros no les afectaban ciertas cosas que en la actualidad si los afecta como por ejemplo ; el ajo. En la antigua Roma vivía un vampiro llamado Lovino;era un joven castaño bien parecido pero su carácter era bastante problemático para algunos pues era muy hablador pero bastante cobarde ,muchas veces culpaba a los demás por sus errores también podía llegar a ser muy salvaje pero cuando era alimentado y tratado muy bien (como rey) podía llegar a ser bastante lindo. Lovino tenía un hermano menor llamado Feliciano quien era todo lo contrario a él como ambos eran gemelos físicamente se parecían bastante pero el vampiro menor siempre llevaba consigo una sonrisa , siempre dulce,cariñoso,sensible y adorable , y aun que también era un cobarde lo era en menor escala que su hermano pero por ser tan dramático parecía todo lo contrario. Los dos gemelos eran vampiros en la antigua Roma y vivían cazando a sus víctimas durante el día porque en la noche les daba mucha flojera pues les encantaba dormir. Una tarde como siempre habían elegido a si victima el hijo del comerciante :Héctor quien siempre molestaba a todos los niños más pequeños que él y que de vez en cuando destruía puestos pequeños de personas que no se metían con él. Era hora de hacerle un favor al mundo y desaparecerlo para siempre. Caminaron hacía su víctima que se encontraba en el puesto contiguo al de una viejecita que vendía frutas y verduras ,lamentablemente la viejecita batallaba para ver de cerca y de lejos así que cuando vio a los dos gemelos creyó que eran dos enormes pajarracos que venían a picotear su mercancía por lo que agarró un gran palo y comenzó a golpear a los hermanos en todas partes avisando sin querer a su victima quien salió corriendo.

-¡LARGO,LARGO,LARGO DE AQUÍ!-gritaba desesperada la mujer mientras los golpeaba-.

-Ve~ por favor no nos golpee-lloriqueaba Feliciano-.

-¡Ya basta que esto duele !-replicó Lovino-.

-¡AAAHHHH Y APARTE HABLAN LARGO,LARGO POR QUÉ NO SE VAN!-.

-¡Porque nos sigue golpeando!-exclamó el castaño mayor regalandole una mirada de enojo-.

-¡Y QUÉ QUIEREN QUE HAGA QUE LOS DEJE IR!-.

-¡SI!-.

-¡AUXILIO ,AUXILIO, LARGO,LARGO PAJARRACOS!-gritaba la viejecita golpeando a los hermanos sin parar-.

-¡No somos pajarracos!-reclamó Lovino-.

-¡ENTONCES QUÉ SON !-.

-VAMPIROS-gritaron al unisono ambos italianos haciendo que la señora dejara de golpearlos para después agarrar un gran racimo de ajos y restregárselos por todas partes-.

-¡Ya basta,ya basta ve~-.

Los gemelos no tuvieron más opción que salir corriendo de ahí antes de que algo más sucediera. El ajo no los mataba o debilitaba lo único que hacía era causarles un molesto sarpullido por esa razón siempre intentaban mantenerse alejados del ajo.

Las personas del lugar no tenían mucho problemas con aquellos dos porque siempre atacaban a personas que le hacían el mal a los demás pero gracias a ellos aquel día aprendieron una gran lección :jamás pararte tan cerca de la señora de las verduras o te llevarás una gran paliza. Los gemelos llegaron a descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol , estaban cansados, golpeados ,con hambre y para colmo tenían sarpullido.

-Ve ~ Fratello ahora tenemos sarpullido- exclamó lloriqueando el gemelo menor-.

-¡Cállate!,eso pasará en un par de horas lo importante es que perdimos la comida...-habló regañando a su hermano-.

-Lo siento-bajó la mirada triste-.

-*suspiro*-bueno aun podemos beber de nuestra sangre para apaciguar el hambre -.

-Fusosososo~Fusosososo~-se escuchó una voz detrás del árbol en el que se encontraban haciendo que los hermanos se sorprendieran - ¡Hola!-saludó un moreno de acento español-.

-¡Quién demonios eres tu!-exclamó Lovino-.

-jaja,eso soy un demonio-respondió con una alegre sonrisa-.

-¿qué quieres?-preguntó de manera cortante el vampiro mayor-.

-...-.

-¡Qué coño quieres!-.

-... ¿Eh?-.

-¡QUE ,QUÉ QUIERES!-.

-AH,lo siento es que tu hermano es adorable-.

-¿?-.

-Esa linda carita ,es adorable-.

-Ambos tenemos la misma cara-.

-Si, pero el es adorable tu eres...¡Así! no quiero nada solo llevaba la paella que me sobró a tirar-dijo mostrando un gran plato de paella- Es que escuché que tenían hambre y me detuve-.

Lovino planeaba rechazar el ofrecimiento del demonio pero aun que él pudiera soportar el hambre sabía que su hermano estaría quejándose después porque tendría hambre y no planeaba lidiar con eso y mucho menos teniendo un gran sarpullido por lo que decidió aceptar solo por eso -aun que el también tenía mucha hambre-.

Agradecieron por la comida cuando terminaron ,nunca se dijeron sus nombres y ambos hermanos simularon que ese día nunca sucedió .Pasaron los días y Lovino prefería salir a buscar la comida por su cuenta sin tener que escuchar a Feliciano todo el camino decir Ve~ y detenerse cada vez que veía algo lindo y aun que le hacía un poquito feliz ir por ahí sin su fratelllo por alguna extraña razón el demonio molesto lo seguía por todos lados (manteniendo su distancia).

Llegaba la noche y ya se encontraba bastante cansado ,así que llegando a un lago se decidió a descansar y se sentó frente al agua, la fresca brisa que despeinaba sus cabellos , la soledad de la noche , todo era tan agradable por lo que decidió disfrutar del momento echándose a nadar un rato así que se quitó toda su ropa dejándola desordenada junto a una roca. El demonio,que ya tenía la costumbre de seguir al vampiro, lo observaba detrás de un árbol y aprovechando su oportunidad decidió quitarse la ropa también para entrar al agua sin que su vampiro se diera cuenta.

Lovino se encontraba tranquilo hasta que comenzó a sentir que alguien sostenía sus caderas lo que lo asustó ,después vio que algo surgía del agua;era el demonio que le sonreía lujuriosamente. Así que la primera reacción del castaño fue propiciarle un buen golpe haciendo que lo soltara y dejando roja la mejilla del demonio a causa de la fuerza del golpe del italiano quien lo miraba con desconcierto y molestia ,ya había llegado demasiado lejos era hora de parar las cosas.

-¡Qué demonios estabas haciendo!-exclamó Lovino-.

-Solo intentaba saludarte-respondió el moreno sobando su mejilla intentando bajar el dolor-.

-¡Esa no es manera de saludar a nadie!-.

-Tienes razón- dijo para después acercarse rápidamente a él-es esta-abrazó al castaño para después darle un beso en la mejilla que hizo sonrojar un poco al italiano pero ganándose de nueva cuenta otro golpe de él-.

-¡Esa tampoco!-.

-¡Aush!-.

-Oye no sé que estés pensando (ni me interesa) ¡pero por qué rayos me sigues a todas partes!-.

-No lo sé-respondió causando una cara en el vampiro de "este se cayó de chiquito"-.

-¡Cómo que no lo sabes idiota!-.

-Bueno cuando te vi por primera vez sentí un deseo de estar contigo ,es algo que no puedo explicar -.

-*suspiro*-Mi nombres es Lovino,¿cómo te llamas?-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Te estoy preguntando tu nombre por un demonio-.

-jaja, soy Antonio-.

Lovino se había librado con éxito de su gemelo menor pero se había ganado la compañía de Antonio ;un demonio español que le parecía aun más molesto que su hermano. Al inicio no le agradaba la idea de tener al español tan cerca de él pero poco a poco,con forme los meses pasaron, se comenzaba a acostumbrar y ya no le resultaba tan molesto aun que lo negara disfrutaba bastante con Antonio cerca. A Lovino le encantaba beber sangre ,después de todo era un vampiro, pero se había unido a la extraña afición del demonio por comer tomates .

Una tarde paseando por el coliseo Romano comenzó a cuestionarse el por qué el tiempo que podía pasar con su fratello no tenía ningún problema en dedicárselo al demonio ,ya hacía días que no se podía sacar de la cabeza al moreno español. Se sentó en el lugar del cesar y comenzó a meditar y entonces llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez ,solo tal vez estuviera un poquitín con una pequeña posibilidad ,minima,ultraminima de enamorado de Antonio,pero solo con una mega ultra super ultra duper minima posibilidad, no quería arriesgarse ; que tal si el no sentía lo mismo,si ya tenía a alguien más y si le gustaba su hermano y si,y si, y si...tantas preguntas que lo llevaban al fracaso. Decidió no hacer nada y dejar que el tiempo pasara después de todo eran inmortales pero un día...

-Oye Lovi traje unos cuantos tomates -dijo el moreno español-.

-déjalos por ahí-.

-¡Antonio,has venido a visitarnos!-exclamó contento Feliciano-.

-¡Feli,tan adorable como siempre!-respondió con mucha alegría mientras abrazaba al gemelo menor haciendo que lovino se molestara-.

-Ve~-.

-Pensándolo mejor ,Feliciano ve a guardar los tomates en un lugar fresco-.

-¿donde los pongo?-preguntó con inocencia-.

-¡Pontelos en la cabeza!-exclamó molesto-solo ve y has lo que pido-.

-¡Si,lo siento, lo siento!-dijo saliendo del lugar con la caja de tomates en la cabeza-.

-¿tu no deberías irte ya?-preguntó de manera cortante-.

-¿Qué sucede Lovi?-.

-No sucede nada-.

-Claro que si , ¿qué es?-.

-Nada-.

-Lovi-.

-Sabes ¿por qué mejor no vas a ver al adorable de mi hermano ?-respondió molesto-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Sí,después de todo siempre que vienes te la pasas diciendo lo adorable y lindo que es Feliciano y a mi ...-.

-¿Estás...celoso?-preguntó sorprendido-.

-¡NO LO ESTOY!-.

-¡Estás celoso!-.

-¡QUE NO!-.

-jajaja Lovi-.

-¡¿De qué te ríes bastardo ?!-.

-Es que eres tan lindo cuando te enojas-habló provocando que el otro se sonrojara-.

-Creí que pensabas que mi hermano era el lindo-.

-¿Eh?¿Por qué?-.

-Lo dijiste cuando nos conocimos : "Él es adorable tu eres..." después no dijiste nada-.

-¿Yo dije eso?-.

-¡SI QUE LO HICISTE BASTARDO ESPAÑOL!-.

-Jajaja,se que lo hice-.

-¡Entonces por qué preguntas si lo hiciste-.

-Te o dije, me gusta cuando te enojas tienes una lindura salvaje ,me encanta- dijo haciendo sonrojar aun más al castaño mayor para después abrazarlo-Eso enamora-susurró en su oído-.

-Qué rayos dices-replicó respondiendo al gesto-.

-Te amo Lovi-.

-Bastardo-.

-Te amo-.

-Idiota-.

-Te amo-.

-Estúpido-.

-Te amo-.

-Demonio inútil-.

-Te amo-.

-Te...amo-.

Cayó la noche y Feliciano no regresaba pero eso poco les importaba ahora estaban tan ocupados besándose , tocándose,amándose,deseándose. Acostado en el suelo sabía bien lo que venía por lo que lo único que podía hacer era prepararse mentalmente. Lovino no era virgen ya había estado con muchas mujeres después de todo era muy bien parecido pero nunca lo había hecho con un hombre y nunca lo había pensado pero tratándose de Antonio era diferente. Estar con el demonio se sentía tan bien y lo que más lo hacía feliz era ver la cara de su amante la cual parecía feliz, pero más importante parecía que le decía "Te amo" con la mirada . Cuando terminaron estaban exhaustos así que ambos se quedaron recostados en el suelo y porque Lovino no podía pararse.

-¿Cómo se sintió ?¿se sintió bien?-preguntó Antonio con una sonrisa en el rostro-.

-...bastardo-.

-Me alegro-*sonrisa*-Te amo-dijo acariciando su cabeza enredando sus dedos entre sus cabellos después acariciando ese rulito que tanto le gustaba provocando que el castaño le diera otro golpe pero eran solo reflejos no fue a propósito-.

-¡Bastardo no vuelvas a hacer eso!-.

-¿por qué no ?-.

-Te patearé el trasero -exclamó rojo como un tomate-.

-Ok,ok, incluso tus golpes los amo-.

-Eres un masoquista,un bastardo y un demonio, que suerte la mía - habló con sarcasmo-.

Pasado el tiempo llegaron a concebir una bella relación un poco sadomasoquista.

Se dice que tres meses después Vampiro y demonio discutían de quien sería el que comería el último tomate por lo que empezaron una pelea, Lovino agarró una cruz intentando no quemarse así mismo y se la lanzó al demonio,por su parte Antonio agarró varios ajos y se los lanzó a su amante así que Lovino tomó los mismos ajos y se los metió por la boca al español , no le causaría sarpullido como a él pero al menos lo dejaría apestoso y con mal aliento.

La pelea entre ambos fue grande pero lo era más la peste a ajo que había en el lugar ,muchas personas miraba indignados ,otros sorprendidos,otros se entretenían y otros no le daban importancia; la pelea causó que todo el ajo del lugar desapareciera por lo que los pobladores sacaron a ambas criaturas a las afueras . Lamentablemente Lovino desarrolló una gran alergia por el ajo que lo terminó matando y Antonio fue exorcizado reencontrándose en el otro mundo.

Fin.

-Ammm...Cora,amiga...este-habló Elizabetha al escuchar el final-.

-¿No te gustó?-habló preguntada la cuenta cuentos-.

-No es eso,es que esperábamos más acción ya sabes a lo que me refiero-.

-Bueno,es que no recordaba muy bien la historia pero...-.

-¡Hola señoritas!-interrumpió un moreno con acento español-.

-Hola-respondió Gala con rubor en sus mejillas-.

-Me preguntaba si han visto a un muchacho unos centímetros más bajo que yo, castaño, ojos cafés, usa un traje de baño de color azul índigo-.

-No que yo recuerde-.

-¿Antonio?-preguntó sorprendida la húngara-.

-¿Elizabetha?-.

-Hey, Antonio que gusto verte-.

-Lo mismo digo-.

-Así que se te ha perdido el hermanito mayor-.

-jaja se puede decir que si-.

-Ve~ Antonio hay chicas muy bonitas por aquí-.

-Hey , yo te conozco-exclamó Cora dirigiéndose al castaño - Tu eres el que me pidió terminar la historia que le contaba a unos niños-.

-Ve~-respondió el castaño que usaba un traje de baños azul cielo-.

-¿Ustedes ya se conocían ?-preguntó Antonio-.

-Algo así-.

-Mi nombre es Cora -dijo saludando al joven-.

-Feliciano-respondió-.

-Feli,¿Has visto a Lovino?-preguntó la húngara-.

-No-.

A la cuenta cuentos le resultaba bastante extraño aquella situación ,terminaba de contar una historia en la que se hablaba de unos vampiro llamados Feliciano y Lovino y un demonio llamado Antonio,era mucha coincidencia pero creyó que era eso, solo una coincidencia.A lo lejos comenzaron a escuchar una discusión llamando la atención de todos .

-¡Es tu culpa!-exclamó Lovino completamente molesto-.

-No me culpes de lo que tu mismo haces-respondió un rubio fornido con un traje de baño color verde-.

-¡Cállate es toda tu culpa!-.

-¡Que te hayas quemado el dedo por tocar una parrilla caliente no es mi culpa-replicó-.

-¡Si lo es!, y que me haya resbalado y que el estúpido salvavidas me haya empujado al agua-.

-Eso fue porque lo insultaste-.

-No puedo creer que mi hermano esté con un bastardo patatas como tu-exclamó sonrojando al ojiazul-.

-¡Y tu estás con un español que se la pasa diciendo :Fusosososo!-.

-¡Se que es estúpido pero me gusta que lo diga!-.

-Lovi love- susurró el español para si mismo sintiéndose feliz-.

-¡Ludwig!-exclamó el gemelo menor dirigiéndose a donde estaban ambos hombres- Hermano ya basta-.

-¡Tu cállate!-dijo regañando a su hermano-.

-Fratello-.

-¡Ya basta!-exclamó el rubio de ojos azules con autoridad haciendo callar a Lovino- No es manera de hablarle a tu hermano así que te ordeno que te vayas a divertir por ahí lejos de mi... y de Feliciano-.

-Lud-susurró el gemelo menor-.

Las amigas y Antonio también fueron corriendo hacía donde se encontraban los gemelos y el rubio para evitar cualquier tipo de problema mayor ganándose las miradas de todos en el lugar.

-Lovi love-exclamó el español-.

-¡No me llames así!-replicó el gemelo mayor-.

-Lovi he venido a ayudarte-.

-¿Enserio?-.

-Fusososososo~ Fusosososo~- dijo haciendo que Lovino se quedara callado con una enorme gota en la cabeza y ojos blancos-.

-Yo...disculpen... no entiendo lo que pasa aquí- exclamó la cuenta cuentos-.

-Después te explico- dijo Eli-.

-Ve~ Lud hay mucha gente viendo-.

-Yo me encargo de eso Feli-chan- dijo la morena con una dulce sonrisa-¡LARGO BOLA DE CHISMOSOS , LARGO O LES PATEARÉ EL TRASERO A TODOS!-gritó haciendo que todos se voltearan como si no hubieran visto nada al amenazarlos con un sarten que sacó de Dios sabe donde-.

-Hola,disculpen ¿pero qué pasó aquí?- preguntó Ivette-.

-Sucedió que ese bastardo patatas molesta demasiado- exclamó Lovino-.

-¡Fratello!-exclamó el gemelo menor- deja de culpar a Ludwig de todo lo que sucede-dijo causando una rara sorpresa en todos-es hora de que tomes responsabilidad de tus acciones-.

-Fe...feliciano-habló su hermano sorprendido-Pero él-.

-Me escuchaste-dijo alejándose del lugar-.

-¡Oye!¡Feliciano espérame!- gritó el rubio de ojos azules -.

-¡Bien , si el se va entonces yo también me largo!.No necesito ser regañado y mucho menos por él-.

-¡Lovi Love!- exclamó el español corriendo tras su amante-.

-Yo...me tengo que ir-dijo Aiko alejándose del lugar-.

-Yo... iré al baño,ja,ja,ja, adiós-se despidió Gala-.

-Voy contigo-habló Ivette-.

-No,yo me voy porque me siento incomoda aquí- dijo Coco alejándose como si nada-.

-Bien Cora, yo voy a conseguir una cámara de vídeo ,digo, voy a tomar el sol-se despidió la húngara dejando sola a la cuenta cuentos-.

-Yo...sigo sin entender nada-se dijo así misma-.

En el puesto de bebidas que estaba a espalda de la cuenta cuentos se encontraba la misma muchacha tomando una limonada, lo había visto y oído todo.

_La lista está casi completa: Rodrerich (listo)/Gilbert (listo)/ Arthur(listo)/ Alfred (listo)/ Lovino (listo) / Antonio (listo)/ y aun que ni Feliciano ni Ludwig me deben algo igual (listo).Aun me falta encontrar a un rubio Francés y a ... cómo se llamaba es chico con lentes de botella , bueno el hermano de Alfred. Más valen paguen ; borrar memorias y limpiar el aire del terrible olor a azufre, tomate y ajo no es nada sencillo. Me las debes Antonio_

* * *

**Fiu creo que estuvo algo larguillo pero por fín lo terminé , bien aquí se acaban las parejas que ya había decidido y para quien me pidió el franadá , bien buenas noticias será el siguiente capitulo y bueno tengo una gran duda haber si alguien me la responde ¿que le gusta más a los fans el RussixChina ó el Japón x China?no sé a mi me gustan los dos es que tengo duda en meter esas parejas y bueno sobre los Nórdico ,claro que pensé en incluirlos pero solo quiero meter a una pareja y que los demás salgan pero sin tener que verse envueltos en un amorio ¿cual sería ; SuFin o DerNoru?. Bien , por favor comenta si te gustó la historia y si no también comenta ayudame a mejorar mis historias porque a deci verdad yo no leo ni papa pero pronto comenzaré a leer un poquito para mejor la estructura de las historias. ¡Comenta,comenta!.**


	4. -AVISO IMPORTANTE-

¡Hola a todos!,  
Lamentablemente mi computadora murió, por lo que no podré subir ningún capítulo por ahora, pero, cuando todo se solucione les prometo que lo compensaré con más de un capítulo.


	5. no es un capitulo es un aviso importante

¡Hola a todos!,  
Lamentablemente mi computadora murió, por lo que no podré subir ningún capítulo por ahora, pero, cuando todo se solucione les prometo que lo compensaré con más de un capí todo paso tan rapidamente y bueno pido que me esperen a que todo se arregle y su awesome servidora se reportara . Gracias por la atension.


End file.
